Vampires! Demons! Homework?
by KlaraBell
Summary: Sequel to Crazy! Wild! Vampires? Lei is back in action. She defeated the leader of the Armenians and brought the Armenians back in with the Supernatural. She is ready for almost anything. Anything but school for Supernaturals only.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So welcome back to Crazy! Wild! Vampires? This is the sequel as you can tell :D I am super excited! You will all LOVE THIS! I am sorry that Niq had to die but there will be more cute guys ;D so don't you worry! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

My name is Leilira Aria Everstone. I am a half werewolf and half witch. I have long black hair with a white stripe on my left side. My eyes were unnatural purple and I had tan skin which I got from my mother. My mother was a physic witch and my father is the King of all werewolves. His name is Emberstr and he is the third Original left in our world. Last summer I found out about my whole heritage. It was a bumpy road because I had no idea what was going on and then I got my heart broken and then repair and then it was destroyed. I defeated a crazy half vampire half witch bitch that stole the guy that I thought I loved. Still painful mind you. Though losing the one I truly love is worse than that. I brought a supernatural race back in the supernatural line. Now I am moving to New York with my Dad, Uncle, and friends. I am now a senior since Geo and I took online classes for the rest of the summer. We crammed and crammed for everything we needed to study. Hopefully my new school won't have any creepy crawlies…at least I hope.

I stared at the tall buildings all around me. The noises bombarded my sensitive ears, but I didn't care. The city was gorgeous. The smells were horrible and amazing at the same time. I could smell a hot dog cart ten miles away. Dak was standing next to me in jeans, a red t-shirt, black jacket and aviator glasses. Geo was next to Dak in cargo shorts, long sleeved blue and white striped shirt and a hat. My dad was behind us talking on his phone. I was wearing a black skinny jeans, white tank top, cropped jacket, ballet flats, beanie hat, and aviator glasses.

"No Marcos! I bought a two story suite for Lei and I! NOT DAK, LEI, AND GEO! MARCOS DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I SAW WHEN I WENT INTO LEI'S ROOM! Of course! Nothing you can do! You are a total mess! I can hire a new assistant any time I want Marcos!" my father yelled in his phone. I held back a giggle and Dak smirked. I could hear Marcos babbling something about him buying the suite for Lei and my father but somehow the names got changed to Dak, Geo and I. I gave Dak a look and he looked smug.

"Was it you?" I barely whispered and luckily my father was a little bit away and the noise was over my voice so that only Dak could hear me. He nodded and I shook my head as I laughed. Geo walked to an ice cream stand and bought some ice cream. My father was still arguing and then I saw a few guys in black looking around the area. I growled softly under my breath and I saw one notice me noticing him. He flushed and then they all disappeared.

"Slipping up you guys," I said and Dak pulled out a cell phone and started texting. I was slightly annoyed because well I don't know. He just seemed more distant than he was before. Then a green ice cream cone was pressed under my nose. Geo was eating his chocolate cone and I quickly took my cone and began to eat it. Dak walked over and looked at me and then licked my cone. I took in a deep breath and I tried to calm down. My eyes were wide and he tapped my nose. Then my dad walked over looking frustrated. His black hair was messy and wild, and his white stripe was glowing in his agitations and his golden honey eyes were feverishly bright.

"Lei…I seems like you will be living with Dak and Geo for the first semester but I will have a female guard for you…this time everything will be perfect," Emberstr said and I nodded. Then a Mercedes Benz pulled up and a vampire driver walked out and opened passenger door and my dad got in. Dak, Geo and I sat in the back. I had a new cellphone and Relic was texting me about how she was in South America, with all these cute Fae guys. I didn't care because I was in the one city that I love. She said she hated being surrounded by not living things like metal and electricity. I got a text from Dak saying that we were at the hotel already.

I looked up and I my eyes met a forty story tall building with balconies on every room for every floor. It was gorgeous. It was like the only light in this city of dark. The lights on the side changed colors and I just stepped out of the SUV and I tripped but luckily that Dak was in front of me and caught my arm and steadied me.

"Whoa there girl," he said and I glared up at him.

"I am not a horse," I hissed and he held up his hands and grinned. I sniffed and walked in the hotel. It was better on the inside than the outside. The inside was a literal Greek hall. It had certain gods around holding their rightful weapon. I swore the Ares statue was staring at me as I walked up to the desktop. My father had the key and a woman with short brown spikey hair in black clothes with a black cropped jacket. I walked up to him and I gave the woman a weird stare but she kept a light smirk on her smooth features

"We have your keys…now you start school this Monday. I will have Lucia take you all out to go shopping. I will be arranging my building which is five blocks down from your school. Now this is Lucia, she will have a room in the penthouse. She will protect mainly Lei but if need be she will protect you two," my dad said and the woman smiled like a wolf.

"So you are a wolf?" I asked and she winked at me.

"Are ye a mute?" Dak asked in a fake accent and the woman glared at him.

"No I am certainly not a mute…I just find it tiring to talk when you learn better by listening. Yes I am a wolf to answer your question Miss Leilira," she said and I scowled at her.

"Call me Lei," I said and I took a key from my dad. He handed me a few things like credit cards, cash and fake IDs.

"Uh why the fake IDs?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Use them if you are in danger and can't go by your real name," he said and walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"Probably has some stupid meeting or something," I mumbled and walked to the elevator. I didn't look back to check if Dak, Geo, and Lucia were following me I just expected them too. I put in my key in the key hole in the elevator and three buttons lite up once and then dimmed. I pressed the thirty-ninth floor and we shot up.

"Whoa super private huh," Dak said nudging Geo. Who was unusually quiet, I would have to see about this. The doors dinged and opened to reveal a gorgeous two story penthouse. I guess that the fortieth floor was the second story for the bedrooms. Lucia walked down a hall and opened a door.

"I found my room. If you are leaving call out and I will be there," she said and shrugged and walked around the area. It was very modern with beige walls and simple paintings. The furniture matched everything and where there should be a wall across from the elevator was a wall of glass. It led out to the balcony which had a great view of the city. I was starving so I opened the fridge and saw no food but Geo was already on the phone calling up room service.

"Hello…yes we would like to order room service. Uh…let's see…two large pepperoni pizzas, three liters of mountain dew, two lobster tails with butter, ultimate nachos, fruit bowl, chocolate, marshmallows, gram crackers, and water…just charge it to the…oh well we have credit cards up here. Yes we will eat all the food…No we will not make a mess…Sir we bought the penthouse for a few months I do not believe we would trash it this early…just bring our food!" Geo shouted and slammed the phone down causing me to jump.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked and Geo just gave me an indifferent look and walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"I am going to find my room," he said and closed a random door. Dak whistled and sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. he played Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory. I sat next to him and took off my shoes and threw them across the room.

"Hey put those away nicely…we don't have a maid here," he said in a fake stern tone and I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned and pulled me close.

"So what is on your mind savage-girl," he said and I snorted and rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't know what I was to Dak but he was seriously one of my closet friends. He was even repeating high school with me! If that isn't what best friends are then I didn't know the meaning of life.

"Geo…he has been acting weird," I said and I knew that Geo could hear me or he was listening to his music or he was outside just cooling down.

"He is worried…Luke just got married and has a kid on the way but there is a skirmish on the outskirts of Africa that he needs to go down and check. Luke may not make it out. Mariah has been bombarding Geo and Dave seeing if they have heard anything from Luke in the past few days. That she-lion is annoying as hell. I am sad for her child," Dak said seriously at first but back to his joking self in the end. Was there ever going to be a day were Dak never cracked a joke and was total serious.

"Can you be serious for more than ten minutes," I asked harshly and Dak looked me in the eyes and seemed hurt.

"Lei…I was scared when the damned Armenians took you. I watched Niq freak out and I knew that you weren't worried about me at all…you just cared about him. But I tried to find you…I left the palace unnoticed with a little help from a witched that owed me a favor. But when Niq was sent on an official hunt I felt useless like all that time I spent looking for you wasn't good enough but Niq was good enough. Lei…I need some air," he said once he saw I was ready to cry. Niq was still a touch subject. I would never see him again. Don't get me wrong I did have feelings for Dak but I am still trying to get through my grief. So I sat there watching Rob acting like an ass and everyone laughing and going along with what he said. I felt warm tears spilling down my face. They weren't for missing Niq they were for Dak. I felt like I couldn't love someone else like I love…loved Niq. I was hurting him and myself for holding on to Niq, but I wasn't ready to let go.

"Soon…I will let go soon," I whispered lowly. Then the doorbell dinged or the elevator dinged and I looked over and watched as two people rolled in carts filled with all the food.

"Food's here," I said in a monotone. I took a liter of Dew and a pizza box. I sat on the couch as Dak handed one of the men a credit card. They did the transaction and then left. Dak took some food and went back out to the balcony. Geo came down took a large plate and then left to his room. Lucia walked out and saw the food but only grabbed an apple. She saw me sitting alone but didn't do anything. If Niq was here he would sit by me and ask me what was wrong…but he isn't…he is gone.

I started to cry and I couldn't eat. I wasn't bawling out loud just large tears rolled down my face. I wiped my face with a napkin and tried to finish eating. I finished the whole pizza when I decided I wanted to go shopping.

"Lucia I'm going out…I need to shop," I said quietly and Lucia opened her door. She had on simple black clothes, tight black t-shirt, black leggings, black running shoes, and her black leather jacket.

"Okay, I will call a car...are the other two coming?" she asked and I shook my head. I couldn't deal with them. This was my time, my happiness, I came to New York to have fun and be happy.

"Okay…we can go down, I had my car imported over here," she said and we took the elevator down.

"So…how long have you been working for my father?" I asked and she grinned.

"I was ten years old when I first changed. I am smaller than most she-wolves, and quicker. But when I changed I killed this coven of vampires when I first changed. I killed them all…it was so easy…then when I finally changed back my nails were bronze and my eyes were animal. I could have kill any type of immortal if I wanted, while in human form, but when I was eleven your father heard of me and had me trained to be good. I now work for him in a different type of job area from the regular bodyguards. I was partnered with Niq...then when he was sent on a mission to watch you I was sent to Africa to watch the rouge wolves…I am now twenty-three so it has been twelve years," she said and I looked at her fingers. Her nails were indeed bronze and shaved to a point. I glanced up at her eyes and she was already staring at me with large orange-yellow animal eyes. I was shocked, she looked away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I was staring," I said and she shrugged.

"I am used to it. Most wolves are scared of me. Hell every supernatural is afraid of me except for the Originals of course," she said and then the doors opened. Standing there were two very angry vampires.

"Leilira Aria Everstone, our master commands you to come with us," they said in a monotone voice. I looked at Lucia and she looked feral.

"Boys…boys now Leilira has another appointment with someone else more important than your master," she said and lightly trailed her nails on their faces. They both stiffened and I saw light red lines appear on their face from where her nails were trailing.

"You-you are Lucia…the-the…" one of them stuttered. She tilted her head and a soft growl came from her throat.

"I am who?" she asked softly and they both gulped.

"Nightshade…" one whispered and she grinned wickedly. She gripped their chins hard and they winced as her bronze nails dug into their skin.

"Yes now are you commanding my protectee and she is the princess too…now boys say you are sorry and then get the hell out of my territory and disappear before I make you disappear," she hissed and the two men quickly ran away and I pouted.

"Awe…you have to teach me to be intimidating like that…and I want to hear your story," I said and she just walked away with a smirk. I grinned and followed her. A silver dodge charger coup was waiting at the front of the hotel. She got in the driver seat and started the engine. I quickly got in and then she sped away. Then she pulled up to a tall building. A valet came out and opened my door. I got out and she followed me.

"Where is this?" I asked and I noticed the sign.

"Staples?" I asked and she grinned.

"You need school supplies," she said and I looked behind me.

"But a valet?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't run the company…your uncle does…ahem…" she said and I thought of Albrotrose but I smelled shifter power everywhere.

"Gerteral…"I whispered and few heads popped up as we walked in. They all smiled and I quickly smiled back.

"Well your majesty you have run of the whole store…Gerteral said it will all be free. Anything you need at any time just ask and it will be yours in an instant. So do you want to shop or just tell someone what to get?" Lucia asked and I glared at her and picked up a basket and began to rummage through the choices. I grabbed twenty-four notebooks, three binders, twelve folders, three large packages of mechanical pencils, a large package of purple pens, two large packages of black pens, and lots of loose leaf paper. I thanked everyone for everything and they smiled and told me that they were happy to help.

"Okay so now we can go back to the house…I want some food," Lucia said and walked out as I was waving by to the employees.

"OH CAN ONE OF YOU TELL GERTERAL THANKS! I AM SURE MY DAD FORCED HIM BUT I REALLY APPRECIATE THIS! THOUGH I WOULD TOTALLY BUY EVERYTHING! BUT STILL THANKS!" I shouted as I ran out with my bags. Lucia and I drove back to the hotel and we rode the elevator back up to our little house. When we got back I saw that Dak was back in the living room eating pizza still. It was dark out and I was kind of tired. I put the bags down and started to organize them. I got nine notebooks, a binder, four folders, a large package of mechanical pencils, the large package of purple pins and a package of loose leaf paper. I set the other stuff in piles of the same thing for Dak and Geo. Lucia was eating some pizza, fruit, and a liter of mountain dew.

"Okay I am done…I am going to my room…or the room left," I said and walked up the stairs waiting for a reply but got one. I saw one door open and I looked in. it was a simple room with a bed, large closet, built in T.V. in the wall, a medium sized bathroom, and a set of chairs in the corner. I opened the closet and I saw some silky tank tops, and softie shorts. I pulled out a light blue silky tank top, and grey softie shorts. I grabbed some underwear and walked in my bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I got dressed and crawled under my covers. I felt tears running down my face. I didn't know why but I felt like I was consumed in the large coverlets, sheets and pillows. I watched the nighttime life and then my bed dipped as someone laid down next to me. I wanted to turn over and see Niq's face but warm hands found my shoulders. I pulled away and he sighed.

"I am sorry Lei…but I can never be him…I can't even beat him when he is dead," Dak said and got out of my bed and left my room. I started to cry freely not making a sound. Just one more day until I have to go to the stupid school, and I fell asleep listening to whirring of cars.

**Welcome to Vampires! Demons! Homework? YAYA! I hope you like it! This will be about Lei going to school, making new friends and enemies…possibly worse enemies than before! *GASP* **

**Please review and let me know how you like it so far!**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EMBERLIES FOR HELPING ME WIT THE TITLE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUUUU SO MUCH! :D**

**Lei: Geezzz you make me sound like a cry baby…**

**Geo:…*cough cough***

**Lei: WHAT WAS THAT GEO! *Slaps Geo on the head and he goes sprawling forward***

**Geo: OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK!**

**Dak: OOOOHHH GEO SAID A BAD WORD!**

**Lei: Dak grow up!**

**Dak: Go cry some more about your missing lover!**

**Lei: DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! DAK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! **

**Dak: Not if you can't catch meee…hehe *starts to skip away***

**Me: Guys…we are kind of off track here…**

**Lei: *runs after Dak yelling about wringing his neck and other horrible stuff***

**Geo: Let her go…Dak is just being mean to hide his insecurity and self-worthlessness.**

**Dak: HEY NO! I AM NOT WORTHLESS OR INSECURE!**

**Me: Well that explains a lot! Now…wait! Getting off track big time! SORRY! SO PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL! I LOVE THAT YOU ALL READ CWV! **

**Geo: Please review and she may feed us!**

**Dak: Food?**

**Lei: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SO YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO EAT ANY MORE!**

**ME: Okay guys…bye I have to keep Lei from killing Dak…bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up submerged in coverlets. I pushed the overs off of me and sat on the side of the bed. My hair was in long tangles and I pushed them back but they kept falling forward. I gripped them in my hand and tugged them. The sharp pain helped me wake up. I rubbed my eyes and stumbled into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and walked out in just a towel. I got some white skinny jeans, black tank top, and a blue cardigan. I got my under clothes and then dressed. I put on my yellow converses. My hair was still wet so I put it in a braid. I walked out of my room and saw Dak sleeping on the couch with his head leaned on the back and his mouth open. Lucia was making some sort of healthy food drink. I grabbed an apple and bit into it. I sat there for a few minutes and my hair started to frizz. Small pieces would fall out and get in my face. I growled and threw my apple in the garbage.

"What's wrong?" Lucia asked and I lifted my hair. She smiled and ran a hand through her soft downy hair.

"That is why I keep it short. I can pin it out of my eyes and it less weight. I can move faster…way faster," Lucia said and an idea popped in my head.

"Luc (pronounced Lu-s) I wanna go out," I said in a quiet tone not wanting to wake Dak up or if Geo was awake. Lucia glared at me.

"No nicknames…but where do you want to go," she asked as she took a drink of her scary looking drink.

"Someplace where I can look totally different," I said and she grinned. She grabbed her keys and we snuck out as quiet as we could. Lucia walked over to the main desk and talked to the helper for her car. He paled and I noticed that he was a vampire. He disappeared and then Lucia motioned for me to walk out. We waited for her car to arrive and I heard someone yelling from a far distance. Then her car came up and as we drove away I looked behind me and I saw a tiny figure on the top balcony. I could barely hear what that person was saying but it sounded muffled and like a foreign language. Before I could say anything we were zooming down the street. Lucia turned on the music and we listened to Frank Sinatra. I tried to refrain from puking my guts out but Lucia saw my face and smiled.

"Sorry but Frank helps me relax. Crazy I know but my Uncle listens to this all the time. I know this is disgusting but when I am on a mission I would have my iPod play Frank. I would kill people and have a peaceful mind. Creepy but that was how I was raised. Now I have good friend here in New York who specializes in what you are looking for. His name is Junior," Lucia said and took a sharp turn. I grabbed onto the hand holder and prayed for my life. She was a crazy when she was driving. Maybe she was even crazier when she was going on an assignation. I paled at the thought of her killing someone.

"Hey…you can let go now…Lei…break my car and I will break your finger," she said and I shook myself out of my stupor. I glared at her and was about to retort but my eyes were caught in the bright neon signs.

"WHOOOOOAAAAA! What is this place?" I asked and Lucia got out and I quickly scrambled out to follow her.

"!" someone called out and then a person ran up to Lucia but she moved out of the way and the guy landed on the street on his face.

"Hey Macus," Lucia said and the guy mumbled something and Lucia began to laugh.

"Come on, Lei…I will take you to Junior, he is going to be really excited," Lucia said and pulled me in the two-story building. Inside was crazy. It was all red, black and silver, there were hairstylists, make-up artists, nail artists, and clothing stylists. Everyone had a certain station then down came the stairs a large African American guy dressed in pink and purple with black and blue hair.

"OH LUCIA! Darling how have you been?" he asked as he came over and bowed to Lucia.

"Oh hush Junior. I have been fine. I got a new job," she said with a smile and I noticed that this was the first time Lucia has ever acted so relaxed since I have spent time with her.

"Do you need your nails filed? We have James back and the venom you asked for came in this morning. What kind of job?" Junior asked and Lucia shook her head and moved aside and pushed me forward. Junior's eyes lit up.

"Ah a werewolf princess," he said and I held back my shock but everyone else in the room started to whisper.

"Awe Junior did you have to blow my cover job," Lucia teased and Junior blushed and waved at everyone around us.

"O'kay o'kay get tah work everyone," he said and everyone busied themselves with what they were doing.

"Come now girls I will take you to my office upstairs," Junior said and walked up the stairs and Lucia followed him. I was in shock, the type of room and the owner was crazy. They were total opposites.

"Lei come on," Lucia called down and I quickly walked up the stairs to a large pink fuzzy room. Junior was sitting in a large feathery office chair. Lucia was sitting in a large pink hand chair next to a hanging pink egg chair.

"Sit sit girl," Junior said and pointed to the egg chair. I hesitantly sat down and Junior just stared at me.

"So you up for the challenge?" Lucia asked and Junior gave me another good stare. He suddenly grinned and nodded his head.

"I will take care of her personally. I know exactly how she feels. Now go downstairs James is waiting for you," Junior said and Lucia sighed and walked down the stairs.

"Hey before I go don't hurt her or you will have to deal with me," Lucia threatened and continued to walk down the stairs. Junior looked scared for a second.

"Oh don't worry I am sure she is kidding," I said unsure of myself and Junior gave me a look.

"Have you ever seen Lucia in action?" he asked and I shook my head. He grimaced and then looked at the pink sparkly ceiling.

"She is like…there are no words to describe how graceful and deadly she is. Trust me princess it was aweing and scary to watch her," Junior said in awe and I shivered.

"Well enough of the scary stuff now to the fun stuff," Junior said and I sighed.

"Okaay…but please don't make me look like a weirdo…my father probably will have me do some speeches or something like that.

"Oh darling you will be in my masterful hands. Do you want short, medium or long hair? Lucia prefers short hair but I think short medium hair will be gorgeous on you. This stripe oh I have plans for you! You will be getting the whole treatment. Nails, hair, make-up, and clothing, anything you need we will do for you," Junior said and led me down the stairs to a blank station with pink sparkles and feathers. Lucia was sitting down across this guy with black and red spiky hair. Junior sat me down and started to move my face around.

"Let's start with a facial mask, then your nails…hmm how about a nice clear coat and then your hair, makeup and lastly clothes," Junior said and pulled out some facial mask ingredients.

"Peel or mud?" he asked and I pointed to the peel and he started to mix items together and the mixture turned black and the he leaned my chair back and placed eye cut cotton on my eyes and a piece of paper over my lips and then he started to pour the liquid on my face and started to rub it around and once it was set he took off the eye patches and lip thing. I opened my eyes and I saw that his hands were clean.

"I am a physic witch. I can use my powers to move things. I have these invisible hands that help. And then he placed two cucumbers over my eyes.

"Now I will leave this on for twenty-five minutes and I will start your nails. Relax and sleep," he said and I started to doze off and next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"Okay your nails are done and the mask needs to be taken off now. It may feel weird once it comes off," Junior said and I hummed.

"Okay one…two…three," Junior said and he started to peel the mask off. It felt like my skin was coming off with it too as he peeled it off. Then in one quick movement he had it all off.

"Wait…Junior how do you do this with all these humans around," I asked and he grinned and tapped his head.

"I have this allusion ability and all they see is you getting a good treatment with at least three people doing something for you. But the supernaturals see what is really to be seen. Now I coated your nails with melted diamond polish. When you shift your claws will be about a hundred times sharper and tougher. Oh lordy when you shift have Lucia take a picture to send to me, I need to see you in your most gorgeous form," he said and leaned me back and began to wash my hair. I relaxed in the rhythm and I lost myself in the rhythm of his work. I sighed as weight was lifted from my head. I could hear the scissors cutting through my hair and little twinges were hitting my heart.

_Snip_

_Snip_

_Snip_

_Snip_

_Snip_

I lost my self and I could hear the human's heart beats. They were slow and steady. The supernaturals were a range of sounds so I focused on the humans. They were relaxing and I almost fell asleep but Junior started the hair dryer and started to dry my hair. I started to open my eyes but Junior clucked his tongue.

"Not till the finished product is done. After your clothes you can see the finished product," he said and continued to dry my hair. He turned off the dryer and started to fix my hair to his preference. He sighed and I heard people murmur their appreciation. I sighed and Junior laughed.

"Calm down girl, just a few moments. Your eyes are purple right?" he asked and I nodded he giggled and clapped.

"Oh how could I forget? Your gorgeous unique purple eyes that captured me at the first glance! They are such a vivid light and dark purple complex. A gorgeous combine of green and black will do amazing to pop your eyes out! Okay okay I need to calm down. Calm down Junior you got this," Junior said and I giggled and he smiled I could tell. I heard Lucia walk over and sit across from me.

"Wow Junior…you have not lost a single touch. She looks magnificent," Lucia said and I could hear her drinking.

"Hey hey now I want some," I whimpered and Lucia clucked her tongue.

"Can't darling, your father had some instructions about alcohol consumption and you," Lucia said and I huffed.

"Don't crinkle your face Princess. You will get the beginnings of wrinkles," Junior clucked and I groaned and kept a straight face as Junior did his magic. I held back a giggle at that little joke.

"Yeah yeah physic witch working magic funny girl," Junior said and I held back a gasp. Lucia laughed and a cool liquid covered my eyes.

"Oh Junior I have missed you," Lucia said and Junior sighed.

"You need to visit often," he said and it was Lucia's turn to sigh.

"I have my job," she said and Junior huffed and continued to work on my face.

"Yes yes. But I am sure we can set up a lunch date in your busy busy schedule," Junior said sadly and I tried to not cry.

"Lucia I am sure I can stay safe for a few hours for you to hang with your friends," I said quickly and Junior gasped and started to quickly attack my face.

"I cannot Lei," Lucia said and that ended that conversation.

"Okay I am done," Junior said and I opened my eyes and everyone around us gasped and clapped.

"Well can I eat with you guys? That would work," I said and Lucia looked away and Junior grabbed me and took me to the back room. It was silent as Junior grabbed a lot of black clothing.

"Uh I am not going for the black Goth look yah know," I said and Junior grinned and handed me the clothes. He pushed me in a dressing room and I put on the clothes. The clothes were comfortable and I looked in the mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a loose grey tank top, dark brown fringe boots, a silver bracelet, and a black, silver, and turquoise necklace. I smiled and then I realized my hair. It was short in the back and slightly long in the front but with long side swept bangs. My white stripe was underneath a black layer. And don't even get my started on my eyes. They were green on the inside and went from white to black and had little wings. My lips were bright happy pink and my cheeks had a happy bronze glow. I grinned and twirled around. I walked out of the changing room and I saw Lucia waiting in a waiting chair. She grinned when she saw me.

"Nice…I have been wondering what would your father would say about this new…look," Lucia said and I shrugged.

"Who cares…he has only been in my life for a summer and that doesn't make up for about seventeen years. I respect him, and tolerate his slight control but he will not make up rules for me without knowing how I really am," I said and picked up a pair of leather fingerless, gloves. I put them on and flexed my hand. Lucia finished her drink and stood up.

"Well we can go now and eat…I decided on a little Japanese restaurant and Junior will be coming with us and I called Dak and Geo…Dak is coming but Geo wouldn't respond...you need to talk to him," Lucia said softly and I glared at her.

"You are just my bodyguard not a fancy therapist. You are to serve to protect me not tell me how to run my life," I said and Lucia's eyes hardened. I scowled and took a deep breath.

"Look I am sorry but all this stress of Geo, Dak, my dad, royalty, and a new school. I'm sorry I took it out on you…I know you are just trying to help but the last time my bodyguard go involved with my personal life they ended up being super close and then they died. I don't want that to happen again. I don't want you to…" I said and Lucia nodded but her eyes were still slightly hard.

"Okay I am ready dolls!" Junior said and twirled in the waiting room. He was wearing white skinny jeans, a pink sparkly tank top and a dark hot pink vest and pink and white boots. His hair was now black and pink tips. Lucia nodded and walked out.

"Oh…some bodyguarda drama mama," Junior said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led my outside to a large black SUV waiting. We got in and saw Lucia drinking another glass of red wine. Junior sat next to her and I sat next to Junior. The car ride was silent expect for Junior's little mumbling and then we arrived at the restaurant. It was like the old time Japanese houses with a bridge and koi pond. We walked up in the cold New York air and I could smell something more but the other city smells overridden the odd smell. We walked in the restaurant I could hear Dak flirting with some girls and a burning erupted in my chest. I growled out loud and stomped over to our table.

"Uh oh…what's going on with her?" Junior asked Lucia and I snorted and I could hear Lucia smiling.

"You will see…come on or we will miss the show," Lucia said and followed me to find Dak with his arms around two blonde girls who were giggling at whatever he said. I hissed and I walked over and put on my poker face. I leaned on the counter of the stove table and stared at Dak.

"Oh Darrion you are so funny and handsome," one of the blondes said and trailed her hand down his chest. I tried not to rip out her fake blonde hair. The other one ran her hand through his hair and he just grinned and I coughed.

"Oh hey what's your name?" Dak asked and I grinned but inside I was seething.

"Oh I am Lily, I saw you across the room and I just had to come over here to meet such a handsome man," I said softly and Dak grinned and I could tell I just boosted his ego.

"I am guessing we aren't going to be eating," Junior said softly behind me but Lucia shushed him.

"Oh we will but Dak may be in a little trouble," Lucia said and Dak finally recognized Lucia and something dawned on him.

"Uh oh…" he whispered and I grinned at him.

"Hey girls can you please leave _Darrion_ to me…he needs to learn a few things," I said and narrowed my eyes and the girls paled and quickly left. Dak was fidgeting in his seat and I grabbed his collar of his polo shirt and pulled him up.

"Uh before you blast me to a different universe…I…uh…I really like your hair," he said and I patted his face and pinched his cheek a little too hard.

"Now Dak…I know things haven't been well for us but…god never mind I don't have the right mind to deal with you," I hissed and sat back down. Junior sat to my left and Lucia to Junior's left and Dak sat to my right hesitantly and rubbed his cheek. Our chef walked over and we ordered and we watched as our food was made. The chef tossed food in our mouths but no one was really in the mood to be happy. We finished in two hours. We left and after we said our goodbyes to Junior, Lucia, Dak and I took a taxi back home. I quickly went to my room once we got in our hotel. I slammed my door and sat on my bed. I tore of my boots, bracelet and necklace. I tore off my pants and kept the shirt on. It covered most of my lady parts. I heard someone knock on the door but I ignored them. I curled up on my bed and had my back to the door. The door opened and a person crawled into my bed with me.

"Dak go away," I whispered and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Lei, I am sorry…I don't know what to do…you pull me close and then you push me away. I don't ever know when you like me and when you don't. You are like this ball of rapid changing colors. Lei I want to be with you but with all this tug-o-war I may not be around for much longer," Dak said and tears started to prick my eyes. I turned around and my face was barely a centimeter apart. Dak brought a hand up and wiped my tears away.

"Dak…I am sorry," I said and I had so many excuses but nothing would be good enough. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Dak's chest. I buried my head on his broad chest. He rolled over and I rested my arms on his sides and I rolled on top of him and kept my head to the side so that my ear was above his chest. Dak placed a hand on my lower back and rubbed small circles there. I sighed and I began to cry freely.

"I-I just d-don't know wh-what to do-o," I said and Dak rubbed my back and he kissed my forehead.

"Just be you…and I will be right here if you ever need me…Lei you know how I feel," he said and I nodded and sniffled. _But I don't know how I feel_, I thought and I fell asleep in his arms.

_Tomorrow is the first last day of high school. Was I ready? No. Was I going to go? Yes. Did I know what was going to happen? No. But I had to go no matter. My future was about to take a drastic turn for the worse._

_**Heyyy! Hope y'all enjoyed! Updates will be faster…hopefully! :D**_

_**Lei: GOD! WHY MEE!**_

_**Me: Uh you are the main character so most of the stuff happens to you…**_

_**Lei: ….Can there be a story about Dak and his history?**_

_**Me: …Uh…**_

_**Dak: NO! My history is my history! No peekies!**_

_**Me: Hey…where's Geo? -Desperate change of subject-**_

_**Lei: He has been holed up in his room since chapter one.**_

_**Dak: That baby…HEY DID I SLEEP WITH LEI?**_

_**Lei: NO!**_

_**Me: Uhhh….**_

_**Lei: NOOO NOOO! WHY!**_

_**Me: Haha I was just kidding...Maybeeee not.**_

_**Lei: I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!**_

_**Dak: OOOH SHIT! -Holds Lei back as she claws towards me-**_

_**Me: Okay I have to do this quick! ALRIGHT! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED NOW PLEASE REVIEW OR LEI WILL KILLL ME! LOTS OF LOVE! BYE! -Runs off quickly-**_

_**Lei: RAWRRR!**_

_**Dak: Please review for me ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with my head on Dak's chest. I looked up at him. He was still sleeping and his face looked really peaceful. I sighed and unwrapped myself from his arms. I didn't know how to deal with him. I didn't want to treat him like Niq but Niq was the only serious relationship I have had. So everything I would do with another guy would remind me of Niq. I forced back tears and walked into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and ran out of my bathroom with just a towel on. I still saw Dak sleeping and I groaned/growled. I threw a pillow at him and ran into my closet.

He gave a quick shout and sat up. "What was that for?" he shouted as he climbed out of my bed. I sighed and I opened part of the closet door.

"We have an hour before we need to be at our school. Unless if you don't want to go. Then just Geo, Lucia and I will go," I said and Dak groaned and walked out of my room. I pulled on black ripped leggings, jean short shorts, a white flowy tank top, a black cropped jacket, a long necklace with a feather at the end, and cute black short boots. I quickly walked back to the bathroom and turned on my flat iron. I fixed my hair so that it was like it was yesterday. I put on black eye liner on my lower lid and dark grey eye shadow on my upper lid; I added some peach lip gloss and a little bronzer for my cheeks. I touched up my short hair and grinned and shook my head to give it that messy but cute look.

I walked out my room and saw Geo…or someone who looked like Geo. His hair wasn't the long black curly hair but short in the back but slightly long in the front, he had the same eyes and that was the only way I recognized him. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black converses, and a red shirt with a black smiley face. I stared at him and he slowly looked up at me. My eyes registered his shock and I wanted to run up to him and just touch him to see if he changed anything else besides his hair.

"What…what happened?" I asked softly as I walked up to him. He grinned halfway and nodded towards me.

"Same thing that happened to you; needed a new me for the city, I changed and kind of grew up," he said and I shook my head. This was something I don't think I could get used to. I missed my curly headed best friend.

"I'm sorry I don't fit your expectations, _princess_" he said in a stingy voice and I flinched. He saw that and I saw the hurt in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but I shook my head.

"Save it…" I said and grabbed some grapes and a fruit juice. I ate my meager breakfast and Lucia came out of her room ready to go in her black pants, black tank top, and black jacket. Her hair was slick and plastered to her head. Then Dak came down the stairs in beige pants, a white t-shirt and a multicolored scarf, he had on his aviators and had a bottle full of anything but water. He took a giant swig and grinned at everyone.

"Well let's go to the first day of jail!" he shouted and walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. I sighed and followed him. I grabbed my backpack and Geo grabbed both his and Dak's backpacks. Lucia brought up the end and kept her face straight. The elevator arrived and we all piled in. Lucia sent a quick text message and we traveled to the lobby floor. Two large men were waiting for us in the lobby. They whispered something and walked our way.

"Princess, your father sends his regards and wishes for us to escort you to the school. We will also follow each of you to your classes and stay in the shadows to protect you," the one with brown hair said. I frowned but shrugged.

"S'not like I can do anything about it so you will follow us whether I say yes or no," I said shrugging and both men grinned.

"Alright boys, I will follow the princess and you Jeff will follow Albrotrose's heir, and Harry you will follow the shapeshifter," Lucia said in a business tone. The brown haired one, Jeff is appointed to Dak, and he is a Demon and Harry the black haired one is appointed to Geo is a shapeshifter. I sighed and continued to walk to the entrance doors. I saw a large black SUV with a few other men surrounding it and talking as I walked up.

One person opened the door and I sat in the seat near the window. Geo sat next to me and Dak sat on the other side. Harry sat in the back, Jeff sat in the driver's seat and Lucia sat in the passenger's seat. I groaned and pulled out my phone. I plugged in my head phones and shuffled my music. I listened to Matt Nathanson, Hey Monday, Train, and Lifehouse as we drove to the school. I looked over at Geo after a few songs and he was just staring ahead and not paying attention to anyone. Dak was still drinking out of his 'water' bottle. I frowned and continued to stare out my window as we pulled up to the school. Once we parked I opened the door and quickly walked away. I ignored the stares and whispers and turned up my music. I made a bee-line for the school office.

Once I arrived inside I noticed something funny…everyone smelled different. Then it hit me. This was a Supernatural school. I felt this anger growing in my stomach. I growled and a few pixies walked by and gave me a wary look. I walked into the office with a grimaced plastered on my face. The secretary paled but she was already pale since she was a vampire.

"I need to use the phone…right now," I hissed and she shook her head but still looked scared. I took a deep breath and collected myself.

"I'm sorry but I need to call my father about this whole school deal, if you do not know I am Princess Leilira and I demand that I speak to my father this instant," I said slowly and the secretary gave the door behind her a frantic look. I growled and quickly walked over to the door and opened the door. I saw my father sitting down in a chair in front of a desk with a woman at the desk.

"Father," I hissed and he nodded in my direction.

"Leilira…I like your hair," he said and I growled and shook my head. The lady at the desk stared at me calmly.

"I thought we had a deal. I would finish my junior year during summer and I would be able to go to an ALL human school not a freaking Supernatural school," I growled and my father nodded but I wanted him to be scared. I stomped my foot and a small shock wave shook the room.

"Well I see that she has a bit of a temper," the lady said and I shot her an evil look. She calmly continued to stare at me.

"I thought we had a deal!" I shouted and my father sighed.

"Darling you wouldn't have been able to be thoroughly protected there. Here you can be protected by the students and teachers," he said and I groaned and held my temples.

"The reason why I wanted to go to a human school is that if anyone wanted to hurt me I could easily take them…but at a Supernatural school I could possibly be at harm. Also people wouldn't judge me because I am part Original and the Princess of the werewolves. I just wanted to be a normal kid until school was over," I said in a pleading voice and my father's eyes softened.

"Well here you can be protected by the werewolves here. YOU are the Alpha here. You override any other Alpha here male or female," he said and I shook my head.

"No I wanted to be NORMAL!" I shouted and sat down in the chair in front of me. My father rubbed my back as I rubbed my forehead.

"Well since we got that tantrum out of the way; here is your schedule, Princes- uh Ms. Everstone," the lady said and I looked at the name plate in front of me. Mrs. Hadquill and she smelled like a witch. She smiled at me and I took the piece of paper she held out. I noticed most of my classes looked normal. Except for Supernatural History, Werewolf gym, and Nature biology; the other classes looked normal enough, Calculus, English, Art, Study hall, and ESG.

"What is ESG?" I asked and Mrs. Hadquill smiled.

"That is Extra Supernatural Gym, it is so that there is co-ed gym for all types of supernaturals," she said and I nodded and put the ESG in the abnormal classes. I stood up and moved my shoulder to fix the backpack.

"Uh if that's all I think I have to go now, bye Mrs. Hadquill, Father," I said curtly and left quickly. I checked my paper again and my locker number was pretty high, 717. I looked at the lockers in front of the office and noticed that they were in the eight hundreds.

I continued to walk down the locker line moving out of the way for other supernaturals. Everyone was laughing and asking about each other's summers. I soon found the seven hundreds and saw that most of the people in this area were werewolves. Some nodded towards me but none made the move to be near me. I walked quicker trying to find 717. I found it and a couple were making out on my locker. I stood there tapping my foot and giving them a look but the girl didn't look at me. I cleared my throat but they still didn't look. So I decided to tap the guys shoulder. He pushed my hand away and I could feel myself getting angry. I growled lowly and they both looked at me. The guy had red lipstick on his mouth. His eyes flashed orange and the girl's eyes flashed a bright yellow.

"Go away mutt," the guy growled and I could feel my eyes glow purple. I knew my witch side was pretty pissed but I need to show him who was Alpha.

"Move please," I said calmly and kindly and he snorted. The girl gave a short laugh.

"Okay I see you are new here. But around this school, my girl and I are the top Alphas. You listen to us," he said and grinned widely. He was about a half a foot higher than me so I had to look up at him.

"This is the last time I am asking nicely, please move," I said and he laughed and turned back to his girl.

"Not in this lifetime, bitch," he said and I knew it was the female term for a dog but he said in a way to hurt me. I shrugged and by this time I had attracted a crowd.

"I warned you," I said and grabbed his wrist and twisted it backwards. He growled and turned to face me. He looked livid and I grinned.

"That's it. I don't care if you are a girl but no one touches me," he said and started to shake. He took off his clothes and was naked in the hallway. He shifted into a large sandy blonde wolf. He growled and glared at me. I grinned and stared to take of my clothes too. A lot of people start to get excited. Once I was fully naked I shifted into my wolf. Everyone gasped and some people started to talk. I was slightly taller than the wolf in front of me. I was thankful that the hallways were taller so I could stand up straight.

The wolf lunged at me but I stepped to the side and bit down on his scruff as he lunged at me. He whimpered but tried to growl again. I shook him and let him skid across the hall. He almost bumped into a group of pixies. They hissed and pushed him away. He growled and I stared him in the eyes. He tried to keep eye contact but I called on the Original part of me. He quickly fell under the pressure. I walked over to him and he cowered belly up and licked my lower jaw in a sign of submission.

"_Good! Now all werewolves in this school; I am Leilira Aria Everstone, daughter of Emberstr and Princess of all werewolves. I am Alpha. We will not have a problem if you do not bother me. Understand this; if you mess with me or my friends you will have to deal with me," _I growled out and everyone knelt to the floor. I shifted back to my human form and a few girls held my clothes out to me. I thanked them and got dressed in the hallway. The guy that I 'fought' was getting dressed also. I walked over to him.

"Hey…sorry about that but I don't want any trouble. Let's try to be friends okay?" I asked and he glared at the floor but nodded. His girl glared at me and I growled at her. She flinched and quickly walked away. Her boyfriend walked after her. I looked around and saw everyone still watching me.

"Uh…you can all leave now," I said timidly and they all left with one last look at me. I opened my locker and put all my note books and other stuff in there. I grabbed a note book, a pen, a pencil, and a folder. I closed my locker and I saw a guy standing near my locker. He was wearing grey baggy skinny jeans, a blue DC shirt and white DC shoes. He has straight brown hair in a soft emo style. He grinned at me.

"Hey, I'm Brandin. I liked how you stood up to Ryan and Tiffany. They have been ruling this class since freshman year," he said and I nodded.

"Eh…it was nothing. They were in my way and he started the fight," I said and Brandin shrugged.

"Yeah but still…what class do you have first?" he asked and I looked down at my schedule.

"Uhhh…Supernatural History," I said and Brandin grinned.

"Great I do too! I will walk with you then," he said and I shrugged. We walked down the halls. I let Brandin lead the way and soon we arrived to a dark class room. Brandin held open the door. I sat near the back and Brandin sat next to me.

"So do you even know what it means to be an Alpha?" he asked and I blushed as I shook my head.

"Haha aww man…well all the werewolves in this school will now lay down their life to protect you…and if there is a problem you or your beta will have to solve the problem. Also you will have to deal with our rival pack. But since you are the Princess you like rule all werewolves. I bet you can even get our werewolf teachers to do what you want," Brandin said talking fast and I laughed.

"Haha I wish! But I bet my dad ordered them to not listen to my orders or something like that. He is a stick in the mud sometimes," I said and Brandin sighed.

"I wonder who came up with the term 'stick in the mud'. What does it mean," He said looked out the window.

"Uh well a stick in the mud is kind of boring so the person would be boring?" I said with a question and Brandin shrugged.

"That sounds good," he said and I nodded. We watched at more people piled in. I saw Lucia slip in and blend in the dark in the back of the room.

"So how many werewolves are in this school," I asked and Brandin sighed and tried to rack his head.

"Uhh about one hundred fifty…yeah," he said and I coughed.

"WHAT! And I am Alpha over all of them!" I gasped and he laughed.

"Well yeah…but I don't think they will ALL come to you with their problems. One they might be able to work it out themselves and two they might be freaking scared of you," he said with a laugh and I groaned.

"But you aren't scared," I said and Brandin shrugged.

"I don't know but since I was a pup I could tell people's personalities…and you have an awesome one…kind of like mine but right now it is overruled by anguish," he said solemnly and I looked away.

"Yeah…I don't want to talk a bout it," I said quietly and then the lights turned on but one was at the front of the class.

"So what is this class like?" I asked and Brandin grinned.

"Well Mr. Klaus runs this class and he is super old but pretty cool I guess," he said and then I heard a laugh from up front. I looked at the front of the class and a tallish man was standing there.

"What was that Mr. Ernie?" said the man and Brandin blushed and looked away. _I guess that's Mr. Klaus,_ I thought and Mr. Klaus looked at me and then the back of the room.

"Well…welcome to Blackwood High Ms. Everstone," he said and I nodded. He turned to his board and then large text books flew to everyone's desk.

"Now we will not start with anything hard. We will start with the Original's and the Great Creator," Mr. Klaus said and I opened my book. It started with how the Great Creator created our dimension and then the mortal world.

"No one knows if the Great Creator is male or female but…uh yes Ms.…uh Queen…uh," Mr. Klaus stuttered and a small girl stood up and grinned.

"I am just Alalia…or Ali, remember I am just like any other student Mr. Klaus," said Ali. She is the new Queen of the Angels. She defeated Opal in a battle over the last few months of summer. She is getting used to the whole royalty but has help from Gabriel and Michael Veronica's children. Ali was also part Original but not half. I am the only half Original offspring. That I knew of. **(PS! Alalia has her own story! It is called Death's Forest. It isn't as long as Crazy! Wild! Vampires? But it kinda helps out with this whole deal. Also I was bored but I had no idea that Alalia would play a part in this story. JUST SO YOU KNOW DEATH'S FOREST AND CWV AND VDH ARE ALL PART OF THE SAME NOVEL OR STORY BUT DF JUST HAS A DIFFERENT STORY! OKAY KEEP READING!)**

"Yes Ms. Ali, what would you like to say?" he asked and Ali cleared her throat.

"Well I have actually met the Great Creator when I was with my Grandmother in a different dimension. The Great Creator isn't exactly a person but energy in each of us. The Great Creator only manifests to what we wish to see…He/she can be whatever we want," Ali said and Mr. Klaus nodded. Ali sat back down and fixed her light pink dress. Her long platinum blonde hair was perfectly straight.

"Now the Great Creator created us…" Mr. Klaus started and I dozed off but I tried to listen as he talked. But I soon fell asleep with my head on my book.

**Heyy update yeah!**

**Lei: School is SOOOOOO boring…*snore***

**Brandin: Whoa…this is kind of cool! Echo *Echooo Echoooo Echoooooo***

**Me: Stop it Brandin…wait where is Dak and Geo?**

**Dak: ANND IIIIIII WILLLL ALWAAAAYYSSSS LOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEE YOOOOOOUUUUUU!**

**ME: Shit…go to your corner Dak…**

**Dak: WAHHH YOU HATE ME! JUST BECAUSE I AM GORGEOUS AND AWESOME DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO HATE! *drags feet to corner and sits down***

**Lei: HA! That's what you get for being a drunken asshole! *points and laughs at Dak who starts to cry in the corner***

**Brandin: Are they always this weird?**

**Me: *head down and nods* sadly yes…and now you are part of it *Insert evil smile here***

**Brandin: Uh…help?**

**Lei: Hahaha NOPE! YOU ARE ONE OF USE NOW! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE! MWAHAHAA**

**Me: Tehehehehehe….**

**Geo:…and you still wonder why I left….**

**Me: GEO YOU ARE BACK! THANK GOD ANOTHER SANE MIND!**

**Geo:…**

**Lei: He left again…pussy….**

**Brandin: Should I be scared?**

**Me: Naaahhh….hehehe**

**Brandin: Please review! It may help her clean up our living conditions *holds up dead rat***

**Me: HEY I don't force you guys to live here! You can leave if you want! And that's a fake rat! Dumbass….but yes PLEASE REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!  
PLEASE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I was shaken awake by Brandin and I coughed as I sat up. The class was almost over and everyone was just sitting around and talking.

"Ugh…what happened?" I asked and Brandin laughed. His head fell back and I could see inside is mouth. His canines were sharper than most werewolves. I guess he is able to control how much of his wolf is able to seep out.

"Mr. Klaus gave his beginning of the year speech and then gave us the rest of the time to talk. Also the bell is going to ring soon," he said and I groaned and rested my head on my book. He chuckled and I huffed.

"Why are you so tired? Had a busy night?" he asked teasing me and I blushed a little and shook my head quickly. My mind quickly went to Dak and I in my bed kissing.

"Anyway what do you have next?" he asked and I pulled out my schedule and groaned.

"Great Calculus…yay for math," I said sarcastically. Brandin winced and nodded his head.

"Ouch…well I would suggest that you don't fall asleep in that class because the teacher is an Angel. She gives out homework the first day," he said and I whined deep in my throat.

"How do you know," I said in a mopey voice and he grimaced.

"I had her last year. I don't have to take math class this year. So I am a student aide or something. I will probably just walk around the hallways and buy some snacks for gym," he said and I glared at him.

"Ugh…lucky! Do you think you can help me with the class?" I said and Brandin grinned and acted like he was thinking. He shook his head no but he had a smile on his face. I growled and punched his shoulder lightly but he still winced.

"Yeah yeah I will help you," he said rubbing his arm "damn you have a strong arm."

"Sorry when I am drowsy I can't control my strength," I said and touched his arm lightly and he gave me a lopsided grin.

"Eh it's okay…but if anyone asks I was protecting you from a rampaging cow," he said and I laughed.

"Sure sure," I said and rubbed my cheeks. I stared at the clock and the time seemed to go by eternally slow.

"Huh…that's funny…" said a girl next to me I looked at her and she was staring at the clock too. She smelled like a vampire. She had long black-purple hair with bright blue eyes.

"What is?" I asked and she jumped shocked. She stared at me with wide eyes.

"Uhhh…um…the clock, I was counting the seconds until the bell rang and it is 120 seconds past the ringing time," she said and I frowned. I looked around and I saw a group of witches giggling and talking.

"Let me guess they are physic witches…" I said sarcastically and the girl nodded.

"Great…let me deal with this," I said and got out of my chair. Some people looked at me and I rolled my shoulders and walked over to the cluster of witches. They stopped talking and watched me walk over to them.

"Hey…which one of you stopped the clock?" I asked and they all glared at me.

"We didn't do anything," one said and I took a long deep breath. I could smell magic coming from the one right next to me. I grinned at her showing all my teeth and I let a little wolf seep through making my teeth sharp and my eyes glowing.

"Well…since it is the first day and I already got in my first fight I will let you get off with a warning. If you don't start the time again I will have to cause some damage to you," I growled lowly and she gulped as she started to sweat. She nodded her head and the magic disappeared from her.

"Good girl…now don't cause any more trouble because I have my nose out for any more magic from your group," I said and they all nodded. I smiled and walked back to my seat. Brandin was smiling and shaking his head. The girl smiled at me.

"Thank you…I honestly don't think I could have stayed in here for another 120 seconds," she said and I gave her a weird look.

"Do you always talk in seconds," I asked and she blushed a faint pink reaching up to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry if it bothers you," she said softly and I shook my head.

"Oh no! I think that it is awesome that you have the mental capacity to do that math. Honestly I don't even know how many minutes 120 seconds are," I said meekly and she grinned at me.

"Oh it's 2 minutes," she said and I blushed.

"Oh…wow do I feel stupid," I said and she gave a soft laugh.

"Oh don't worry, I'm Reia by the way," she said and I smiled at her.

"I'm Lei," I said as I held out my hand. She took my hand gently.

"Well the bell should ring any minute now," Brandin said and I looked at the clock. It looked like it was still stuck on the eight.

"Ugh…I don't want to stay in here but I also don't want to go to Calculus," I said and Reia looked over at me.

"Hey I have the same class!" she said and I grinned at her.

"Thank goodness! Someone smart that can help me," I said gratefully and she laughed.

"Hey I am smart too," Brandin said and I waved my hand at him.

"You aren't in the class so there," I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and pulled out some money.

"What's that for?" I asked and he gave me a look that I didn't understand.

"I'm getting snacks for W.G. or werewolf gym for third hour…All the werewolves will be in there," he said and I tilted my head.

"Why do you need snacks," I asked and Reia was about to open her mouth but Brandin beat her to the punch.

"Well the class is kind of like military training. Okay it is military training. But I don't think you will have to do it because you being the Princess in all," he said and I growled lowly and he held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Hey hey, I'm not sure but I would just be prepared," he said and I shook my head.

"Meet me by my locker once the bell rings. I will give you money to buy me snacks too," I said and then the bell rang. Reia walked behind me as I walked behind Brandin.

"Hey Lei…can I walk with you to Calculus? It's just that I don't know anybody else here yet," she said looking down and I smiled softly.

"Of course Reia, I would love to walk with you. My locker number is 717," I said and Reia nodded quickly and ran off to her locker. Brandin and I walked back to my locker. The werewolves parted for me and I tried not to seem embarrassed but a few guys came up to me and offered to carry my books. I had to reject them and they walked away with their shoulders hunched.

"Woooow…these guys are after you like bees on honey," Brandin said as we arrived to my locker. I opened it and put my book away and grabbed my stuff for Calculus. I also pulled out my wallet and handed Brandin a fifty dollar bill. He gapped at the money and I winked at him.

"Buy me some stuff and use the rest for your snacks," I said and he nodded numbly. He walked away and I closed my locker.

"Hey pretty girl…what are you doing on our turf?" said a voice and I looked over and I saw Reia standing there in the middle of a group of werewolf guys leering at her. She was shaking and held onto her books tightly. I growled under my breath.

"HEY! What are you doing to her," I yelled over as I walked up to them. They looked at me and parted a bit so I could get in the circle with Reia.

"Alpha she is in our territory…and she is a vampire," the supposed leader said and I glared at him. He looked away immediately and I held my head up high.

"I gave her permission to meet me at my locker. She is my friend. And if you or any other werewolves harass her again I will teach you who is boss here. She has my permission to come over to my locker at any time. You will not bother her any more. Also pass that on to all the werewolves," I said and they all nodded.

"Sorry…" they all whispered to Reia and she nodded numbly. They all walked away with their shoulders hunched and I nodded my head. Reia just stood there still shaking.

"Who-oa," she stuttered and I gave her a meek grin.

"Sorry bout that…now let's get to Calculus…I don't want to be late," I said and I grabbed Reia's hand and pulled her down the hall. I looked at my schedule and found the room. We sat near the back since some Demons took the back seats. I looked around trying to see if Geo or Dak had this class with me. No such luck. I groaned and held my head up with my hand.

"What's wrong?" Reia asked and I shook my head.

"My other friends and I don't have any classes together yet. I know that I won't have W.G., Supernatural History, Calculus, and Nature Biology. Because I think Nature Biology is for nature witches," I said and Reia nodded.

"Well you still have four other classes that they might be in," she said and I nodded.

"Yeah I guess so…but I think it might be better if we didn't have any classes together since I live with them right now," I said and Reia gasped.

"You live with two other minors," she said and I shook my head.

"No no…well yes but my bodyguard Lucia stays with us and she isn't a minor," I said and Reia calmed down a bit. Then a hidden door opened and in came a woman with a black pencil skirt, a white button up long sleeved shirt, and black high heels walked out. She had long reddish-orange hair; her eyes were a dark brown as she gazed at the class. She had a little mole on her upper lip.

"Welcome to Calculus. I am Ms. Baxt, now open your books to page ten and we will begin our lesson," she said and I looked around for my book. Reia pulled her from under her desk and I looked under my desk. I didn't have a book.

"Ms. Baxt, I don't have a book," I said and some girls behind me snickered and Ms. Baxt gazed calmly at me.

"I see, now who ever has Ms. Everstone's book please give it back to her and the punishment will not be severe," she said and everyone didn't move. I kept my head looking at me desk and then Ms. Baxt walked up my aisle. She stopped right behind me.

"Ms. Luxter I believe you have Ms. Everstone's book, please give it back to her and you will not be in severe trouble," Ms. Baxt said and I looked behind me. Sitting in the desk was a girl with long curly blonde hair and bright green eyes. Ms. Luxter narrowed her perfectly trimmed eyebrows and lifted her small button nose.

"But Ms. Baxt I don't have her book," Ms. Luxter said in a high pitched voice and I noticed that her necklace was glowing slightly.

"Ms. Luxter you have tested my patience…give Ms. Everstone her book back or else," Ms. Baxt said and Ms. Luxter kept her face innocent.

"Ms. Baxt I keep telling you I do not have her book," Ms. Luxter said and Ms. Baxt sighed and turned around. Ms. Luxter smirked and giggled a little. Then Ms. Baxt turned around quickly and snatched Ms. Luxter's necklace. Ms. Luxter shriek as Ms. Baxt opened the locket on the necklace. Out came my book smaller than what it used to be. Ms. Baxt waved her hand and the book returned to normal size.

"Now Ms. Luxter you will spend the next three weeks cleaning the kitchen and taking out the trash after school. Also you will write a two page essay of Einstein's theory of relativity, which will be due this Thursday. Now class understand this; I do not tolerate liars, thieves, or jokesters. You will behave with proper etiquette while in my class. Okay now on with the lesson," Ms. Baxt said and I kept my mouth closed as we started the lesson. Ms. Baxt scared me a lot. At the end of the hour Ms. Baxt handed out a worksheet of fifty problems that we had to have done by tomorrow. I started on the worksheet and sighed. Reia was doing her work with a smile on her face. Then the bell rang and I quickly ran out the room. Reia skipped behind me.

"That was a great class...well except for you getting your book stolen and stuff," Reia said and walked to her locker while whistling. I sighed and hung my head.

"Hey there Princess," called out Brandin as he walked up with a large bag in his hands.

"What's that," I asked and he handed me money back, it was my fifty dollar bill. "But I gave you this buy us food."

"Well the shop keepers said that since your dad gave the school such a big donation that anything you buy is for free," he said and I growled.

"How did they know you were buying food for me," I asked and he shrugged.

"Well they are physic witches and they are pretty smart of everything that is going on in the school," he said and I sighed. I rubbed my head and looked at the bag again.

"GOD I just want to take that all back and pay for it. I don't need my dad doing this kind of shit," I said and Brandin backed away a little.

"Uh…I can take it back you know," he said and I shook my head.

"No don't. We will be late, let's just go to the gym or where ever W.G. is at," I said and Brandin started to walk and I followed him. I saw Geo walking down another hall with a couple of other people and a girl with golden brown hair had her arm wrapped around his waist. A sharp pang hit my chest and I lost all the air in my lungs. I wanted to call down to him but my voice was held back. I kept my head down as I walked down the hall way. A few werewolves followed us and looked at me warily. I was radiating hurt and anger. Even Brandin picked up on it. He was stiff and then paused at these large black doors. He opened the door and I walked in. Inside was a large gym with all these obstacles. It was like an obstacle course but deadlier. Standing near the locker rooms was a teacher. He was built and had short buzz cut blonde hair.

"Okay dogs, get dressed. There are clothes in the locker room for you all," he shouted and everyone ran to the locker room. I walked in and saw the girls already naked and looking at the uniforms.

"Ugh white short track shorts with red trim and a white shirt with W.G. on the back. Great," said one girl as she got dressed. I found clothes that would fit me and a pair of running shoes. I got dressed and went to pull my hair back when I realize that I had short hair. I pinned back the bangs and sprayed my hair. I walked out with the rest of the girls.

The guys were already out and stretching and waiting for us. One hundred and fifty werewolves were in this room. The teacher growled and the girls quickly ran on the black line and lined up. The guys followed our example and I looked for Brandin but I couldn't see past a few pretty built wolves.

"Now, the wolves as some of you do not know we make up the Lacrosse team, soccer team and football team. The rest of the Supernaturals take the rest of the sports. There is only a girls' team for soccer, but you girls are welcomed to try out for cheerleading. You will cheer for the football team. Now I am Coach Nextel, call me Coach or Coach Nextel. Now I will put you all in teams. I have some extra werewolf helpers that will help with keeping the groups in line. Now there will be fifteen groups of ten. I will call out your name and I will tell you your group's name," he said and everyone got quiet as the door opened and fourteen adult werewolves walked in. I watched them all calmly and one of them winked at me. He was tall with curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"Calder! What was that?" called out Coach and the blue eyed blonde hair guy just grinned.

"Nothing Coach just giving my respects to the Princess," Calder said and Coach stiffened up and looked down the girl's line. His eyes landed on me. I stared at him evenly and he looked at my forehead.

"Princess you will sit this class out," he said and I growled loudly.

"No. I was placed in this class and I will participate," I said and everyone whispered and the Coach growled lowly and I tried to stand up taller. Coach walked over to me and looked down at me.

"You will stay out of this class. Do not make me forcefully take you out," he said and I snorted.

"Like to see you try," I said and he glared down at me and I glared up at him. The tension was building and he finally looked away.

"Fine you can participate but if you get injured you better say that it was your own fault. I will not take blame when I told you to leave," he said and I bowed to him.

"Trust me…if my father says anything I will make sure he knows what really happened you have my promise," I said and the Coach snorted and walked back to the guys section. He counted off by numbers. I was number ten.

"Now Number 1's go with Nellie, 2's with Gage, 3's with Iris, 4's with Rich, 5's with Ethan, 6's with Lucas, 7's with Abby, 8's with Jackie, 9's with Alice, 10's with Calder, 11's with Frank, 12's with Dave, 13's with Bianca, 14's with Kellie, and 15's with me," Coach yelled out and I walked over to Calder. He grinned as our group arrived. There were three girls including me and seven guys.

"Welcome Group 10 our Group name is Blue. Now each group has their own color. Group 1 is red, 2 is green, 3 is yellow, 4 is orange, 5 is pink, 6 is gold, 7 is silver, 8 is brown, 9 is black, 10 is blue, 11 is white, 12 is cream, 13 is beige, 14 is violet, and 15 is gray. Now I am Calder, first I want us to know everyone since this will kind of be like your pack in here. A pack must have an Alpha male and Alpha female and a Beta. Who will be Alpha male?" Calder asked and I looked around. We had two really built guys that glanced at each other.

"I will," said the one with light honey brown hair. He had blue green eyes that reminded me of the ocean.

"Great and you are?" Calder asked.

"Reniard, but call me Ren," Ren said and Calder nodded and handed Ren a blue arm band with a gold star on it.

"Now I know who will be Alpha female," Calder said and handed me the arm band that also had a gold star on it.

"Wait does someone else want to be Alpha?" I asked and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Princess you know this isn't a game where we switch off who is Alpha," Calder said giving me a serious look.

"I know but…" I trailed off and one girl spoke up.

"You already called any Alpha spot when you made Ryan bow to you," she said and I took the arm band silently and put it on. I had a crease on my forehead from thinking. Ren placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Ren and he grinned at me.

"Okay now our Beta. It can be either male or female," Calder said and two guys held up their hands. One had black hair and black eyes and the other had red hair and blue eyes. They both glared at each other until one of them looked away. The black hair guy got a blue arm band with a silver star. Everyone else got a regular blue arm band.

"Okay so our Alpha male is Ren, our Alpha female is Leilira, and our Beta is Jones. Now the rest of you what are your names?" Calder asked and a girl with long blonde brown hair looked up.

"I'm Sofia and I am an Omega," she said softly and the girl next to her had long black hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm Mona," she said defiantly and stuck out her chin. The other bulky guy that had brown hair grinned.

"I'm Dax," he said and rubbed his head. Then a short skinny guy with floppy blonde hair looked up.

"I'm Ned," he said and looked down. The guy next to him was not as built as Dax but pretty strong, he had blonde hair with brown low lights.

"I'm August," he said and the guy that lost the Beta position looked up glaring his hair looking like fire.

"I'm Caleb," he said in a quick growl and Calder gave him a quick look but Caleb stared at the floor. The last guy had blue-black hair and even darker blue eyes.

"I'm Blake," he said softly and Calder clapped his hands.

"Great! First we will start off with ten laps around the gym," Calder said and Ren walked over to a corner and everyone in Group Blue followed him. I walked up next to him with Jones behind us and everyone else in a cluster.

"Ready to go Princess," Ren asked and I grinned at him letting some of my wolf seep out. I could feel the power rushing through my veins and I could tell Ren could feel it too but he shook his body and sank down to a crouching position. I followed him as did our whole group.

"Just because we are Alphas doesn't mean I am going to date you," I said and Ren grinned at me.

"No problems…I can tell you go for Demons," he said and I gapped at him and he winked at me.

"I have a nose sweetheart," he said and then Calder walked up to us and held a dog whistle. I glared at Ren and then the whistle went off and I shot off ahead of Ren. I heard him growl and try to catch up. I laughed and enjoyed the wind running through my short hair.

**O-M-G! I love this chapter ;)**

**Brandin: Awe I wanted to be in the same group as Lei…*pout***

**Lei: *grumble grumble***

**Me: Great I try to add some spice but everyone is just not happy…fine no cookies for you.**

**Lei&Brandin: NOOOOOO!**

**Dak: *yawns* Huh? Food?**

**Lei: Go back to sleep Dak you drunk asshole. *kicks Dak in the head* **

**Dak: *unconscious***

**Brandin: Uhmm cookie?**

**Me: No…*Brandin gives puppy dog eyes* FINE! *throws cookies***

**Ren: Can I join yet?**

**Me: NO! *pushes Ren back away***

**Geo…please review and we may get somewhere with this….**

**Me: GEO! :D**

**Lei: Asshole -_-**

**Geo: =_=**

**Me: Please Review and Ren may show up again!**

**Ren: But you pushed me awaaaaahhhh! *Grabs Ren by the ear and pulls him away***

**Brandin: Pwease REVIEWW! *OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM***


	5. Chapter 5

After we finished our ten laps we sat near the rock wall breathing heavily. Then Calder walked over holding a piece of paper. He sat down on the floor next to all of us.

"Okay now we call the groups packs since you are in a small packs, but the other Alphas want to have a race and see whose group is the Alpha Pack. It is really simple. You all change to your wolf forms and we go outside and have groups run against the other packs. Now the group we are going against is Black Pack. Their Alpha male is Ralfe, Alpha Female is Irene and their Beta is Felicity. Now the first two packs that will go will be Red Pack and Green Pack. We will watch them race. Gray Pack will not be participating for the first race but who ever win between Beige Pack and Violet Pack. Now let's go outside and wait on the bleachers. Stay in your pack and do not talk with other pack members," Calder said and we all stood up. I glowered at the floor. This was the longest hour for the whole day. It is Gym time for all the Supernaturals. It lasts about two hours. I groaned as we walked outside. Ren laughed and I glared at him and he just smiled at me.

"Stupid idiot," I whispered and he bent down to my head.

"At least I don't kiss Demons," he said and I punched his arm and he shrugged.

"Why didn't that hurt you?" I asked and he shrugged again.

"I think it's because being Alpha means that we are equal in power. Now that we have a small pack so I am technically equal in power to you," he said and I huffed and hurried over to the bleachers.

I saw the Red pack already in their wolf forms. They all had the red arm bands on their front leg. The Alpha male was a pretty large dark brown wolf and the Alpha female was a medium size gray she-wolf. The Beta was a large black and gray wolf. The rest were all shades of brown and blonde. Then the Green Pack walked out of the field. The Alpha male was a large reddish brown wolf, the Alpha female was a solid brown she-wolf and the Beta was a pretty grey she-wolf, the rest of the pack was a mixture of brown and blacks.

I watched as the Alphas walked up to each other and nodded their heads. The walked back to their Packs and the Alpha males stood in front. I crinkled my eyebrows and watched as Coach stood on a large metal box. He blew the dog whistle and then the packs raced into the forest/field.

"How is there a forest and field when we are in the New York City?" I asked to my pack and everyone shrugged but Calder snorted.

"You are half witch so you should realize that we had witches spell the yard. The spell created a forest, field and other things for extracurricular activities depending on what you want to do. Right now there are vampires using the same land as we are but using it for track and stuff," Calder said and I opened my mouth in a 'o'.

"Well you learn something new every day," I said and Calder chuckled and relaxed. I sat back up by my pack.

"Hey who thinks that they are the fastest?" I asked and everyone looked at Ned. I smiled at him as he began to shake. Sofia put her hand on his shoulder and he smiled weakly at her.

"Why are you the fastest?" I asked and he gulped.

"B-because when I was a freshman…the juniors would chase me and I changed and ran away from them. Ever since no one has been able to catch me," he said and I nodded.

"Who is the slowest?" I asked and no one raised their hand. I nodded and grinned.

"Okay so Dax, Caleb, August and Blake, when you change you will be packing a lot of the muscle. So the fastest wolves have more muscles in their hind legs. But you guys have more muscles in your arms. You need to use your forelegs and use that to propel yourselves forward. Dig deep and go. Now Sofia you and Ned are going to be the fastest. You are both the smallest and lightest. But Mona you will stay with them and trail them. Mona you and I are the same size so I will be in on the edge. Ren you will be on the left side and I will be on the right side. Ned and Sofia will be in front since they are the fastest. Mona will be behind them with Jones. Then August and Dax you will be on the right side with me. You will both be next to Sofia who will be on the inside to the right. Caleb and Blake you will be on the middle left side. Now once we change go to those positions immediately. Felicity is going to be the fastest. Now when she leaves the pack I want Ned to go after her. Pass her and try to taunt her. She will get so unfocused and try to get you. Now if we win we will change up our strategy," I said and then someone blew a fog horn. I watched as Green Pack bark and howl as they were celebrating.

"That only took ten minutes," Sofia said softly and I nodded.

"The longest ten minutes of their lives I bet," I said and watched as some of the Red Pack limped to the edge and lay down and lick their wounds.

"Are their traps in the forest and field?" I asked and Calder shook his head and glared down at the Green pack. The Beta had a bit of red on her mouth as did the Alpha female.

"Looks like that pack is a matriarch pack," Calder said and I nodded.

"Like hyenas," I said and I saw the Alpha female look up at me and growl.

"Looks like she heard you," Ren said and I grinned at her showing my teeth. I let a little wolf seep through and my teeth sharpened to lethal points. The Alpha female pulled back her ears and growled at the floor.

"I'm glad she did," I said and watched at the next two packs went. Orange Pack won and then Pink Pack won. Silver Pack and Brown Pack were out there for twelve minutes and everyone was whispering and getting excited. Then out from the bushes emerged Silver Pack. Brown Pack limped to the edge next to Yellow Pack, Red pack, and Gold Pack. Then it was our turn. Our pack walked to the field and undressed. I shifted and I looked around. Sofia was a small light reddish she-wolf, Ned was a small light brown wolf, Blake was a dark gray wolf, Caleb was a dark reddish brown wolf, Dax was a large brown wolf, Mona was a light gray/silver she-wolf, August was a dark brown wolf with shocks of gold, Jones was a large silver brown wolf, Ren was a very tall black wolf with silver tips on his ears and feet. I walked over to them in my pure white she-wolf. Ren was taller than me by a few feet and I growled at that. He bared his teeth at me in a wolf grin. We walked out of the field and everyone started to whisper and point.

"_Great…I just love the audience,"_ I said sarcastically and Dax barked a laugh. I saw our pack get in our positions and the Black pack was watching us. Ralfe was a pale golden wolf and Irene was a dark blue black wolf with a silver underbelly. Felicity was a small lithe gray wolf. Her eyes were bright with excitement. She was jumping from one side to another. Ned saw her and started to shake. I walked over to him and he looked up at me.

"_I'm scared,"_ he said and I bent down and licked his head.

"_Use that to help you speed up," _I said and he tried to not shake but little tremor rocked his body. I walked back over to the far edge. Ren looked over at me and we walked up to the Black Pack. Ralfe and Irene were standing tall but Ren and I towered over them.

"_Let's try not to get anyone in our packs hurt,"_ I said and Irene growled lowly but Ralfe tapped her head with his jaw and she stopped growling.

"_We will try…but no promises,"_ Ralfe said and I immediately crouched down and started to growl. Ren growled too and Ralfe stepped back in fear.

"_If you are willing to put your pack mates in danger then I will be more than willing to have Coach turn on the traps," _I said and Irene stepped back and Ralfe lowered his head and I snorted and trotted back to my Pack. Ren caught up to me and looked at me from the side of his eye.

"_You know that there are no traps right?"_ he asked and I grinned up at him.

"_I know that but they don't" _I said and Ren nodded and shook his head. We got in position. I crouched down and the rest of my pack did the same. Couch watched us and then blew the whistle. We all shot off in the forest. Both our packs were separated by a thin line of trees.

_Ren…if you can hear me when you see Felicity run off tell Ned right away, _I thought to him. Ren nodded and kept his eye out for Felicity. I kept my focus on our Pack. Mona was breathing heavy but Jones kept her going by nudging her rump. She would snap back at him and run faster. Dax was in front of August and I was in the middle of them. Dax was digging in and using his forelegs to propel himself forward. I noticed that my claws where like black diamonds I heard someone growl and then Ned shot out from the group. I looked over at Ren and he was starting to run over to the other pack.

_Ren what are you doing!_ I thought to him shocked.

_Once Ned shot off another one of their pack members started to go after them,_ Ren thought to me and I scowled and snorted.

_Get back here! Ned is fast. Just trust him, don't start a fight. When we win you can challenge them, _I thought to him and he reluctantly ran back to our Pack. We were still running and we had a few feet ahead of them and then I heard someone yelp ahead of us and I felt a cold shock go through me.

_Ren…I have to go and see who that was_, I thought to him and he growled but nodded his head.

_Jones get on the right side where Lei was. She is going to make sure that Ned is okay,_ Ren said and I called up some wind to push me forward. I could hear a few wolves tussling in the bushes a head and I called on some more wind and I was running faster than I have ever run before. I heard a yelp and I growled and jumped over the brush and saw Felicity and another she-wolf attacking Ned. He had a scratch on his side and a scratch on his head. I growled loudly and Felicity turned to me with blood lust in her eyes. The other she-wolf tried to circle me but I called on the earth to grab her paws and hold her in the ground. Felicity growled and stalked forward.

_Ned go ahead. I will take care of this bitch,_ I thought to him and he quickly ran into the bushes. Felicity tried to go after him but I jumped over her and crouched down low my body blocking her from going any farther. I bared my teeth in a growl and she flattened her ears and growled back at me. She lunged forward and landed on my back. She sunk her teeth into my shoulder and I could feel myself bleeding and I roared and jumped back onto a tree and she whimpered but held on. I shook my body trying to get her off but all that did was sink her teeth deeper into my shoulder. I called on the fire and set fire to her back. She yelped and let go and I bucked her off and she slammed into a tree and made a small sound and fell on her side and laid there. The other she-wolf was stuck in the ground and bent down when I walked by her.

I walked over to her with a little limp and she whimpered when she saw me. _If you dare try to hurt anyone in my pack I will tear your tongue out,_ I growled at her and she curled up in a ball and I ran away from her. I need to make sure Ned was okay. I ran faster and I heard my pack and the Black pack right behind me. I caught up to Ned and he yelped when he saw me. I nudged him to go faster. We saw the bleachers and everyone was standing up and I heard someone yell out and I urged Ned to run faster.

"_Go go go!" _I shouted and Ned took off using the last of his energy to run out of the bushes and skidded against the ground to a stop. I was right behind him and I collapsed on the ground. I heard everyone started to growl and I saw some of the wolves already shifted walk over to me but Calder ran up and kept them away from me. Then my pack jumped out of the bushes and ran over to the middle and started to howl in joy. I laid down panting and I rested my head on the cool ground. I then felt Ren's presence hovering over me.

"_Lei we won! We will be able to race again," _he said and then he saw my shoulder and a growl started to build in his chest.

"_Who?" _he asked and I looked up and him and stood up.

"_I took care of it. She his injured and won't be doing anything soon," _I said and Ren growled and walked away. I huffed and followed him limping slightly. I saw Felicity walk from the bushes with the other she-wolf. Ren saw them and growled and ran over to them Felicity fell to her stomach as did the other she-wolf. I quickly ran over to him ignoring the pain and stood in front of Felicity and stopped Ren from hurting her. Ren's fur lifted off his body and he growled. I leaned down and growled. Felicity started to move but Ren growled at her.

"_Lei move now. She injured you,"_ he said and I shook my head. I stared at him evenly.

"_I took care of it she knows I am Alpha," _I said and he huffed and turned away and walked back to our Pack. I followed him and Calder was there and had a first aid kit. He patched up my shoulder as White pack and Cream pack raced. I walked over to the pond and took a few drinks. I heard soft footsteps and Ned was walking up to me. His scratches were no more than scabs.

"_Thank you for helping me. Felicity caught up to me and attacked me. Then the other she-wolf found us and I was ready to run away again and then you save me,"_ he said and I dipped my head and he quickly ran back to the Pack. I walked back and my arm started to tingle with the healing properties of the Pixie blood on the bandage. I needed extra Pixie blood because of my witch side which healed like a human.

Ren didn't look at me once I sat down next to him. He kept a straight face and watched out for the winner. Then out came the White pack. They were out of breath and the Cream pack emerged dead on their feet. Then the Beige and Violet pack quickly got up and waited for the whistle. Coach set them off quickly and I watched at the White pack sat away from the Gray pack. Then the Violet pack emerged and the Beige Pack not far behind them. The Green Pack and the Orange Pack walked up. Coach belted something and then blew the whistle. I took a short nap while I waited for our pack's turn.

I woke up to someone changing my bandages and I shivered and looked over and I saw Calder switching them and layering an extra slab of some Pixie blood. I shivered again as I felt the tingles from the blood. I looked around and I saw that the Orange Pack was in their human form on the bleachers with the Silver, Beige, Cream, Black, Brown, Gold, Yellow and Red Packs. That meant that the Green and Pink Packs won. I stood up and shook my body and walked up with my Pack. Everyone was in a weird position. Sofia and Ned were on the outside while Mona was in the middle of Dax, Jones, Blake, and Caleb. Ren was in front and I walked up to him and he glanced at me and then August barked from the back. I sighed and watched Coach. I crouched down and then the whistle blew. I shot off and I could hear my packs breathing next to me. I closed my eyes and let the wind take over. I imagined myself as the quick air currents and I tried to do that for the Pack. I heard some surprised yelps but soon we were running faster than ever. I opened my eyes and we all landed on the ground and emerged from the bushes. People gasped and started to shout.

"THAT WAS THE FASTEST TIME EVER AT SIX MINUTES AND TWENTY SECONDS," shouted Coach and I sat down and wagged my tail. The White Pack emerged dead on their feet three minutes later. The Gray and Violet Packs were already racing and I was drinking more pond water. Ren walked over and sat down next to me.

_Just because we are Alphas doesn't mean we are going to date,_ I said and Ren looked down at me. His tongue lopped out and I itched my neck.

_Oh I know Princess. You only go for Demons,_ he said and I shook my head and laughed.

_Come one I don't only go for Demons, _I said and walked away. Leaving him sitting there by the pond. I sat next to Dax and Jones. They were laughing and joking around while Sofia and Ned were talking quietly. Then the Gray team emerged and I saw a familiar looking wolf. Just the eyes looked familiar. The reddish-white wolf with dark brown eyes that winked at me.

"_Brandin,"_ I said softly and I felt this dread building in my stomach. The Green and Pink Packs ran off as the Violet Pack walked out of the forest looking sad. I looked at my shoulder and Calder walked over and took it off. I saw no scar marks or anything.

"Nicely done. Now be careful the Alpha is Ryan. He is still pretty pissed about you killing his ego. And weirdly it seems like Tiffany is the Alpha female of the Green Pack. Now just run and don't think about fighting. If the other pack fights fight them back. The school has these hidden cameras in the trees and it is against the rules to physically harm another student. But for us Werewolves we kind of get a little physical. But Felicity and Allison will be sent to the Principal's office since they attacked openly on another student," Calder said and the Green pack emerged triumphant with more blood on the she-wolves mouths. The two males were just walking around with their heads down low. The Pink pack was limping and lying down near the bleachers as some helpers started to bandage them up.

I stood up and the Gray pack walked over and did the same formation that we did the last time. I looked around and saw that my pack was in a regular formation but Dax and August were in the back protecting Mona, Sofia, and Ned. I walked up next to Ren and he gave me a wolfy grin.

"_Just run,"_ I said and he nodded and we all crouched down. The Gray Pack did the same and I saw Brandin on my right and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and then Coach blew the whistle. We all shot off and I saw that the Gray pack was keeping pace with us.

_Do we need a boost?_ I thought to Ren and he sneezed and kept running.

_When we turn the second corner_ he thought back and I nodded. I didn't want to cheat but I wanted to teach Tiffany a lesson. She was pissing me off majorly. I channeled that anger to my energy and I started to run faster. I could hear Ren panting to keep up. I growled and the Gray pack gave me a weird look. I saw Ryan in his sandy wolf form and he glared at me and started to run faster. I was lucky that the wind was blowing behind us and pushing us. We turned the first corner and I heard a yelp but Mona was running faster. I guess Dax nipped her heel and she started to run faster.

_Now, _Ren said as we turned the second corner. I called on the wind and everyone got a new boost and we pulled ahead of the Gray pack. I kept the power down low just in case we actually started to float. Our paws barely touched the floor but you couldn't tell that we were floating off the ground slightly. We saw the bleachers. I stopped the wind and we all jumped through the brush and landed in a heap on top of each other. We were all gasping for breath. I saw the Green Pack sitting there glaring at us. I sat up and I quickly walked over to the pond. I was gulping down the water and my whole pack crowded around us.

"_Okay we need to refuel. Or we may just end up dead," _Ren said and everyone nodded. I saw Brandin walking over with the large bag of snacks. He dumped the whole bag. It was filled with raw steak and other meat. I yelped in surprise and everyone stared at that large pile of meat.

"_Is this what you bought!"_ I shouted and Brandin nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well since you are running against the Green Pack I thought you might need some extra food. Also I talked to some of the Pink Pack and they said that the Green pack ambushed them out of nowhere. So be careful," Brandin said and walked away. I whined and the turned around and grinned.

"Cheer up buttercup, beat their asses for me okay?" he asked and I dipped my head. I took two porter house steaks. I quickly devoured them. My pack had finished off most of the meat and there was some left. I ate the rest because I was super hungry from using my magic without resting for an hour or two.

"OKAY BLUE PACK AND GREEN PACK GET READY!" shouted Coach and I looked at my pack. They all dipped their heads and we walked towards the entrance next to the Green pack.

**Hehehe since it is like two updates in two days the characters are sleeping…like how I should be but I am giving y'all this awesome chapter. Next chapter will be the Ultimate fight against the Green Pack and Blue pack then we may be seeing some Dak and Geo! :D Lots of Love! Please REVIEW! **


End file.
